


Magic Everywhere We Go

by casuallyhl



Series: The Tomlinson-Styles Family [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhl/pseuds/casuallyhl
Summary: Fifteen years after first meeting Louis at a mutual friend’s birthday party, Harry is just as in love with his husband as he was on their wedding day. And with the birth of each new child, Harry seems to have only grown to love him more.And now Harry is spending four days at the happiest place on earth with all of his favorite people – his mum and stepdad, his four beautiful children, and his perfect husband.Life couldn’t get any better than this.Or, Harry and Louis go on holiday with their family to Disney World.





	Magic Everywhere We Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this fic in honor of the one year anniversary of my first fic, [Where I Drop My Anchor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7722601). I have fallen in love with writing fic this past year. I always loved writing as a kid, but in the past ten years or so, I have written very little creatively. Writing fic has made me fall in love with writing again, and that has been so special. Many thanks to everyone who has supported me in my writing. Thank you for reading my works, leaving me kudos, or writing me a comment. It genuinely means the world to me. I write for me, first and foremost, but I also write to share my stories with others who will love them like I do. So thank you.
> 
> Important note about the verse: There are mentions of pregnant characters in hot tubs. Let me assure you that since mpreg is a fictional concept, I have decided that hot tubs cannot harm fetuses or expectant parents. It is completely safe in this verse, but it is not in real life, so please don't do it. 
> 
> I haven't been to Disney World since 2006, so please forgive any inaccuracies about the park or its features. 
> 
> This fic was 100% inspired by [Tom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yMOv8f6ZaI) and [Giovanna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UljiTWYokuc) Fletcher's trip to Disney with their children and [family](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAsU0wq2ipw) in May 2017. I imagine HL could be like them someday with their children, so I thought it was appropriate.
> 
> The title is from McFly's Love is on the Radio, because if I'm going to base a fic on the Fletchers, of course I'm going to title it after my favorite McFly song (although [the version with Gi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtRuvM89vbk) is the best).
> 
> Last but not least, Happy Birthday [Rachel](http://scholasticdreamer.tumblr.com/)!! This fic was a surprise for her birthday, and I took her absolute favorite trope (the fluffiest of fluffy kid fic) and wrote it for her. I kept it a secret for over a month which is honestly insane. I'm so glad that you love it, and thanks for being a trooper and editing it even though it was your birthday present. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Day One

“Papa, I can see the castle!”

Harry lets out a pained _oof_ as a small elbow jabs into his stomach, Melody scrambling into his lap to look out the window.

Louis chuckles lightly from where he’s sitting across from Harry, fifteen-month-old Denton bouncing on his knee.

Harry secures his arm around his five-year-old daughter’s waist as she presses her face against the window, eagerly watching the castle come into view.

“Let me see!” demands Ethan from where he’s sitting next to Louis. He stands up on the seat of the moving monorail, peering over Louis’ head to get a better view. Louis’ free hand immediately flies out to hold onto Ethan’s ankle, keeping him steady. “I see it! I see it!” Ethan exclaims, bouncing happily and clapping his hands.

Seven-year-old Jayne, sitting in between Harry and Anne, also laughs excitedly. “I can’t believe we’re actually at Disney World!”

Harry grins, overwhelmed with excitement as well. It’s their first proper family holiday since Denton was born, and he’s been looking forward to it for ages. When Harry and Louis married ten years ago, they would dream all the time about someday taking their family on holiday. They wanted to show their kids the world – give them every opportunity to explore and learn and meet different people.

[Jayne](http://www.meaning-of-names.com/hebrew-names/jayne.asp) was born three years after Harry and Louis’ marriage. She was their miracle baby. Harry and Louis were certain they wanted kids, so as soon as they married, they’d started trying. But they were met with negative pregnancy tests so often that Harry eventually stopped taking tests, his heart breaking at every negative result. So much time passed that when Harry began feeling ill in the mornings, he hadn’t even considered pregnancy. It wasn’t until Louis suggested he take a test – just to see – that Harry even entertained the thought. He took the test. It came back positive. He was pregnant.

When the baby was born, Harry and Louis combined their mothers’ names and called her Jayne.

Jayne brought love and life to a home that was already brimming with them. She was an easy baby, quiet and happy. She loved the attention of her dads, and was the spitting image of both of them. As she grew up, the likeness only became more pronounced. Jayne has Harry’s long, dark hair and green eyes, but she has Louis’ button nose, sharp facial structure, and freckled cheeks. She loves to read, which is no surprise since story time has always been her favorite activity. She is always in stitches at Louis’ outrageous character voices when he reads aloud to her. And even though she has started reading independently, she still loves reading aloud with both her dads.

When Harry became pregnant again, he was shocked yet thrilled to learn he was carrying twins. Louis had been elated as well, exclaiming, “Get in those Tomlinson genes!” Harry had tackled him to the bed and kissed him senseless.

[Melody](http://www.meaning-of-names.com/greek-names/melody.asp) and [Ethan](http://www.meaning-of-names.com/hebrew-names/ethan.asp) were born in the spring. They both have light brown hair and blue eyes, looking so much like Louis that Harry’s heart bursts with love every time he looks at them. The twins have been best friends since birth, but as they’ve gotten older, their differences have become more pronounced.

Like her namesake, Melody is a song-bird, already taking piano lessons. She sings along whenever Louis is writing at the piano, and she loves banging noisily on the keys as she accompanies Harry playing guitar. As well, Melody has Louis’ mischievous streak. She and her dad love pulling “pranks” on Harry. Harry doesn’t mind, since they’re usually pretty mild. Louis’ last idea for a prank was “let’s do all the washing up, so that when Papa comes to do it, it’ll already be clean! He’ll be so confused!” Melody had laughed maniacally as if this was a prank of legends.

Ethan also enjoys music and can be a bit mischievous, but most of all Harry sees himself in his older son. Long before Harry and Louis even decided to have kids, they both knew they would never force gender norms on their children. As babies, they were dressed in every color, and they played with both dolls and action figures. Allowing their children to have that kind of freedom was very important to both Harry and Louis, and Harry couldn’t have been more thankful for that approach to parenting when it came to Ethan.

Because even as a baby, before he could form coherent words, Ethan would demand to be put into dresses. He would see Melody in dresses, and start crying and throwing horrible fits when Harry and Louis tried to dress him in trousers. They had been confused at first, not having fully considered the gender norms of clothes, just the colors. So they began putting Ethan in dresses as well, and it was clear that he loved them. As he got older, he became comfortable wearing both trousers and dresses, but Harry knows that dresses are his favorite. And when Ethan saw old pictures of Harry with long hair (he cut it as soon as they started having babies – he usually doesn’t mind having his hair yanked, but not when it’s by a persistent two-month-old), Ethan decided he wanted to grow out his curls too. His hair is shoulder length now and Ethan absolutely loves it.

And Harry just loves his son so much, knowing exactly what he’s going through. Harry remembers stealing Gemma’s dresses and his mum’s high heels as a child, thinking they were so pretty and not understanding why he couldn’t wear pretty things too. Being able to give his child the opportunity to be himself from such a young age has truly been one of the best parts of being a parent.

[Denton](http://www.meaning-of-names.com/english-names/denton.asp) was born three years after the twins. He is a loud and happy baby, and Harry knows he sees Louis in all his children, but with Denton, it’s undeniable. All his siblings adore him, and Denton clearly loves them right back, always up for cuddles with his sisters or brother. He always has a glint of mischief in his eyes, which made Harry’s life a bit of a nightmare when Denton learned to crawl. Harry would put him down on the play mat for just a moment to make lunch or talk to one of his other children, and when he would look up again, Denton would have scrambled halfway across the room, usually hanging onto the child safety gate at the bottom of the stairs, trying to find a way to go up.

Louis and Denton have a close bond without a doubt, and Harry’s heart swells with love whenever he sees Denton’s eyes brighten when Louis walks into the room, or how whenever he’s fussy, he immediately calms at the sound of Louis’ voice.

He and Louis are true partners in raising their children, loving each of them equally and forming special bonds with each of them. Fifteen years after first meeting Louis at a mutual friend’s birthday party, Harry is just as in love with his husband as he was on their wedding day. And with the birth of each new child, Harry seems to have only grown to love him more.

And now Harry is spending four days at the happiest place on earth with all of his favorite people – his mum and stepdad, his four beautiful children, and his perfect husband.

Life couldn’t get any better than this.

“I can’t wait to meet Princess Anna!” Melody exclaims, hopping down from the seat to twirl in her Princess Anna ball gown. Louis had braided Melody’s hair to look just how it does in the film, and Melody had been so thrilled when she looked in the mirror that she had begun crying. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle as he’d kissed his daughter – they weren’t even at Magic Kingdom yet and his children had already been crying tears of overwhelming joy.

“And Princess Elsa!” Ethan adds, ruffling his Princess Elsa dress. _Frozen_ is the twins’ favorite film, watching it ad nauseum. They both love the princesses, but Melody claims Anna as her favorite and Ethan claims Elsa as his. That often leads to them recreating scenes around the living room, Jayne cast in all the extra roles, and baby Denton always as Olaf. Harry had found an adorable Olaf onesie online that the twins adore dressing their baby brother in. Denton always happily plays along, toddling after his siblings as they go on adventures to save Arendelle.

“I bet the princesses will be very excited to meet you,” Louis says, the twins lighting up at his words. “They’ll be happy to hear that the two of you have been protecting the kingdom through the power of sibling love.”

“Yeah!” Ethan cheers, slinging his arm around his sister’s shoulders. Harry’s heart bursts seeing such open affection between his children.

“What are you going to do if you meet Prince Hans?” Robin asks, quirking an eyebrow at them. “Will you give him true love’s kiss?”

The twins’ faces twist in disgust, sticking their tongues out and making the adults chuckle. “No! He’s evil, Grandad,” Melody explains in her most matter-of-fact voice. “Didn’t you watch the movie?

Robin considers. “Hm, think I must have seen it one or one hundred times when you two monsters have stayed the night.”

The twins laugh, and Harry lightly kicks at Robin’s shin. “You don’t get to complain about seeing _Frozen_ too many times,” Harry pretends to gripe. “It’s on every morning at our house. I think Louis and I both have the entire film memorized.”

Louis nods his agreement. “We could put on our own performances of the show. Charge tickets. We’d make a fortune.”

Anne and Robin laugh, the twins climbing back onto their seats to wait out the rest of the journey to the castle. The monorail stops at one of the hotels on the route, the doors opening and more excited Disney visitors filling the seats.

“It’s too bad Gemma couldn’t make the trip,” Harry laments. He’d invited his sister as soon as he and Louis first began planning, but she already had a work conference planned for the same week. “She would have been an excellent addition to our performance of _Frozen_.”

When Harry glances over at Anne to hear her agreement, he’s surprised to see her tapping away at her phone. “Mum,” Harry says, a tiny reprimand in his voice. It isn’t like Anne to use her phone around her grandkids – she usually prefers to keep it off so that she isn’t distracted from them.

Anne glances up at him, looking a bit like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar before slipping her phone in her pocket. “Sorry, love. Just had to take care of something really quick.” Before Harry can say anything else, Anne turns her attention to Jayne. “What are you most looking forward to, sweetheart?”

“Space Mountain!” Jayne exclaims, clapping her hands together. “I’m going to go on a space adventure!”

Jayne is currently obsessed with science fiction, watching the _Star Wars_ films with her dads because she is brave enough and playing astronaut with her younger siblings. When she’d heard about a ride called Space Mountain, it was all Jayne could talk about.

“Ooh, that sounds like fun!” Anne agrees. Her brow furrows for a moment. “Do you think you’ll be brave enough to go on a roller coaster?”

Jayne nods her head adamantly. “I’m very brave!” Then she pauses. “But Daddy said he’ll go on it with me and hold my hand in case I get scared.” She looks at Louis with big eyes. “You won’t get scared, will you, Daddy?”

“Nah,” Louis says easily. He looks up at Harry, mirth sparkling in his eyes. “I’ve held Papa’s hand on more roller coasters than I can count.” He winks at Harry, making Harry’s cheeks flush before he turns his attention back to Jayne. “And we’re space adventurers, aren’t we, love? We’ve defeated aliens and saved planets before! A silly little roller coaster is no match for us!”

Jayne grins and Harry gives her leg a comforting squeeze. Harry adores everything about his husband, but he especially adores how good Louis is with their kids. How he can take a momentary apprehension and turn it into an affirmation of how brave and amazing they are.

Harry is just about to echo Louis’ words when the monorail comes to a halt.

“We’re here!” Ethan shouts, the castle sparkling before them.

“Alright, everyone,” Harry says, immediately falling into responsible parent mode. “Remember to stay with me, Daddy, Nan, or Grandad the whole time.” He looks each one of his kids in the eye with a serious expression. They nod eagerly, ready to get on with their day. Harry can only keep up the stern expression for a moment before his face slides into an easy smile. “Alright, let’s go explore Disney World!”

The kids practically run off the monorail, holding each other’s hands tightly. Anne and Robin stay close behind them as Harry and Louis follow with the strollers, Denton sitting inside one of them.

They make their way into the park’s entrance with no problem. They weave through the crowds, the park busy even in early April. But as they move into an open spot, Harry’s throat catches.

Because he knew he was at Disney World, but suddenly standing there on Main Street, the gorgeous Cinderella Castle standing brightly before them, Harry is overwhelmed with the feeling. He can’t believe they’re here, so happy to be together as a family. His eyes feel a bit damp as he smiles.

A hand snakes around his waist, giving his hip a gentle squeeze.

“Welcome to Disney World, love,” Louis murmurs, reading his mind as always. Harry turns his head, grinning down at his husband through a light sheen of tears. Louis gazes back at him, looking just as breathless and overwhelmed as Harry feels, his eyes also slightly damp. Harry bends his head down, but Louis meets him halfway, catching his lips in a sweet, joyful kiss.

“Oh gross, no one wants to see that.”

Harry pulls away from Louis with an audibly wet smack, blinking in disbelief at the sight before him.

“Gemma?”

Harry can barely believe it, racing forward to catching his sister in his arms.

“What about me?” comes a voice from behind them, and Harry hears Louis’ gasp.

“Lottie!”

Harry pulls back from his sister’s arms to see Louis rush forward to embrace his sister, a bright grin on both their faces.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks, voice high pitched with surprise as he holds Gemma at arm’s length. She’s grinning happily, sunglasses pushed up into her cropped blonde hair.

“Just fancied a trip to Disney,” Gemma replies cheekily, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. “Surprise?”

“Auntie Gemma! Auntie Lottie!”

Gemma lets go of Harry as Jayne rushes into her favorite aunt’s embrace, the twins following behind.

Harry steps back, moving to Lottie to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As his kids then turn to embrace Lottie, Harry catches a smirk on his mum’s face.

“ _You_ did this?” he exclaims, Anne laughing and Robin chuckling.

“Of course,” Anne agrees easily. “They needed someone on the inside or it wouldn’t have been a surprise.”

“This is wonderful! Thank you so much.” Harry scoops his mum into his arms, hugging her tightly before giving Robin a hug as well.

“She’s been texting us your location since you woke up this morning,” Lottie says, Ethan propped on her hip, his arms slung around her neck. “It was the only way we could be sneaky.”

“What about the conference?” Harry asks Gemma, still in awe that his sister and sister-in-law are both here at Disney World with them.

Gemma shrugs. “The conference is in Miami. Lots and I just asked the boss if we could fly via Orlando a couple of days early.”

“You’re the best,” Harry hugs his sister tightly again, indescribably happy.

“As if I’d miss a trip to Disney World with all my favorite nieces and nephews,” Gemma replies, smiling at the kids and eliciting a cheer.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Harry replies earnestly, disbelief evident in his voice.

“Me too,” Gemma grins.

Harry and his family begin walking towards the castle, the kids oohing and ahhing at all the sights, eyes wide with excitement and happiness. When they approach the Walt Disney statue, Harry asks a nearby family to take their photo. The mum happily obliges, and Harry hands her his camera.

Harry’s family crowds together, big smiles on their faces. Denton is in Louis’ arms, and Harry presses close to his side, wrapping his arm around his husband’s waist. Melody latches on to Harry’s other side, and Ethan and Jayne stand in front. Gemma, Lottie, Anne, and Robin stand by their sides. Surrounded by all his favorite people, Harry’s smile couldn’t be any wider.

After the photo is taken, Harry retrieves the camera and then returns the favor for the family. After waving farewell, they head into the castle.

 

The morning is non-stop fun.

Gemma and Lottie buy the kids Mickey Mouse ears, and even a set for Harry and Louis too. Harry can’t stop taking photos of his sweet babies as they explore the park, grinning from mouse ear to mouse ear.

They ride the carousel, It’s a Small World, and Peter Pan’s Flight. Melody loves Peter Pan’s ride, and since the queue isn’t long, they ride it again. She is especially excited when they fly over London, clapping her hands as she recognizes landmarks from her hometown.

Harry catches up with Gemma and Lottie as they walk around. Even though he’d only seen them a week or so ago, he is insistent on hearing how they devised their surprise plan. With a devious grin on her face, Gemma explains how Anne would pass on all information to her and Lottie as soon as Harry would share it. Flights, hotel reservation, itinerary. As soon as Anne knew it, Gemma and Lottie knew it. They were able to book their trip that way, and even though they’re staying at another hotel, Harry is just thrilled that they were able to make it.

And of course, the kids love every second of the day. They enjoy all the rides and no one throws a fit when they have to queue almost forty-five minutes for It’s a Small World. Denton falls asleep in his arms as they walk, his head curled up under Harry’s chin, and his baby fine hair tickling Harry’s nose every time he tips his head down to press a kiss to the crown of Denton’s head.

Jayne, Melody, and Ethan are filled with energy, constantly running in between their parents, grandparents, and aunts like fire crackers.

They’ve done so much and it’s not even noon yet.

As they make their way deeper into the Fantasyland section of the park, they take a break for water and snacks. Harry gently places the snoozing Denton into the stroller. He continues sleeping on, and Harry breathes a small sigh of relief before turning to his other children.

Louis has already given juice boxes and fruit slices to Jayne, Melody, and Ethan, who munch and slurp away happily. Robin and Anne sit on either sides of the kids, listening to them chatter. Gemma fans herself with her park map, while Lottie quickly works her long blonde hair into a tight plait. She gives Harry a look as he watches her. “Who would have thought it would be this bloody hot in April?”

Harry chuckles in understanding, tugging his slightly sweat-sticky Hawaiian shirt away from his body.

Louis is sitting on the other side of his sister, and Harry joins him.

“Hey,” Harry says, plopping down next to Louis. There’s a thin layer of sweat along Louis’ temples and hairline, so Harry pulls the park map from his back pocket and begins fanning Louis.

Louis lets out a soft noise of pleasure at the cool breeze, slumping into Harry’s side. “Thanks, babe.”

“Drink some water,” Harry suggests, free hand resting on Louis’ arm. “Don’t want you to get overheated.”

“I will,” Louis agrees, and Harry kisses his cheek. “It’s going well so far, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely,” Harry responds easily. “Don’t know if I’ve ever seen them so happy.”

“Same. Reminds me why I wanted to be a parent. Just love seeing them so happy. Love seeing the world through their eyes.”

Harry gives Louis’ wrist a squeeze, continuing to fan them both. The others aren’t paying any attention to them, and Harry smiles at the momentary privacy. “I know. It’s the most amazing thing seeing them so happy and excited. Love being a parent. Love being one with you.”

“Me too, Haz,” Louis tips his head back, offering his mouth for a kiss. Harry readily complies, ceasing his fanning motions before dipping down to press a kiss to Louis’ lips. Their mouths are both slightly damp with sweat, and Harry can’t help it when his tongue darts out for a quick taste, making Louis’ mouth wet in a different way.

Louis groans, leaning back and pressing their foreheads together. “You can’t snog me in front of our children. At Disney World. As much as I may want you too.”

Harry giggles, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to Louis’ mouth. “Don’t say that. I’ll take it as a challenge.”

Louis snorts a laugh, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Daddy!” Ethan barrels into Louis’ side, snagging both Harry’s and Louis’ attention. “What ride are we going to next?”

“Well,” Louis glances around them, looking at the different signs. “How about the teacups? We can go spinning!”

“Yeah!” Ethan cheers, running back to his sisters and grandparents to share the news.

Harry and Louis chuckle, following behind. They head towards the queue for the teacups, Jayne’s hand in Harry’s.

“Papa, will you go on the teacup ride?” Jayne asks. As they approach the ride, she confidently declares, “It doesn’t look scary.”

Harry is about to agree, knowing that they won’t spin the teacup around too fast, but his eye catches on the safety information at the front of the queue. As he reads over it, his mind is changed for him. “Sorry, sweetie, but I don’t think I’m brave enough.” He squats down in front of her, squeezing her hand and tapping her nose. “But I know you are. And Daddy will go with you. He loves the teacup ride.”

Jayne nods and Harry kisses her cheek.

“Will you go on the teacup ride, Daddy?” Jayne asks, still holding Harry’s hand.

“Of course,” Louis agrees. “Are you ready to spin faster than you’ve ever been spun before?”

“Yeah!” Jayne, Melody, and Ethan cheer, racing towards the queue, dragging Gemma and Lottie with them.

Louis gives Harry a look. “Are you sure you don’t want to ride, babe?”

Harry waves him on. “I’ll stay with Denton. You all have fun!”

“Okay,” Louis nods before following the others.

Anne and Robin are also sitting out the teacups, so the four of them move to a shady bench while the family queues.

“Why aren’t you riding the teacups?” Anne asks. “We could have watched Denton.”

Harry’s cheeks flame, so he keeps his eyes on his son’s sleeping form. “Just wasn’t feeling up to it. Rides like that always make me nauseous.”

Anne hums noncommittally, but doesn’t comment further. Harry is thankful.

Robin, however, mocks him mercilessly. “Seems like you’re at that age then, Harry, when even the sight of someone moving makes you sick.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Says the man who sat out the It’s a Small World ride because you were afraid it would go too fast.”

Robin chuckles. “Oh, please. I just said that so I wouldn’t have to hear the annoying song. I knew it wouldn’t get out of my head for the rest of the day if I went on that ride.”

And of course, that gives Harry an opening to start singing the song right into Robin’s ear, only stopping when Anne swats at them, reprimanding them like they were children and not her husband and grown son.

When his family arrives at the front of the queue, Harry, Anne, Robin, and Denton stand outside the ride to watch. Harry films them as they spin round and round in the teacup, the children laughing deliriously as they wave their arms in the air.

Gemma looks a bit green when they get off the ride, but the kids loved it. They ride a couple of other small rides before lunch, Harry joining on all of them so that he can experience the fun alongside his children.

“What’s next?” Melody asks during lunch, munching on a hot dog.

From across the table, Harry and Louis share an excited smile. They had been meticulous in planning the trip, and that included checking the schedules for when the various princes and princesses would be meeting their adoring fans.

“Hm, I don’t know,” Harry pretends to consider, tapping his chin. Louis’ grin is blinding. “How about we go meet Anna and Elsa?”

The screams that Melody and Ethan release are ear-splitting, but Harry doesn’t know if he’s ever heard a more wonderful sound. They insist they’re finished with their lunches despite their plates still being half-full and ask please can they go _now_. Harry and Louis tell them to eat a bit more, and the twins gobble down their food without another word.

Jayne also is very excited, but she’s not as big of a _Frozen_ fan as her younger siblings. Regardless, she babbles excitedly to Harry about meeting Anna and Elsa, already pulling out her autograph book so they’ll be able to sign it.

The family finishes up their lunch before making their way to the designated spot for _Frozen_ character meet and greets.

Thankfully, the queue isn’t too long, or Harry would be afraid his children would burst with excitement. The twins are bouncing up and down, twirling around in their dresses and singing along with the soundtrack playing on loop on the park’s speakers.

When they reach the front of the queue, Melody and Ethan tear themselves from Harry’s and Louis’ sides, rushing into their favorite princess’s arms.

Harry snaps multiple photos on his camera before walking up to where Ethan is talking excitedly with Elsa.

“You’re so brave and beautiful,” Ethan tells Elsa earnestly, eyes wide with joy at finally meeting his favorite princess.

“No, I think you’re the most brave and beautiful,” Elsa replies, and Harry can hear the earnestness in her tone. His eyes well up a bit with tears like they always do when he sees someone so open and accepting to his son.

“I want you to always remember that,” Elsa continues. “I left Arendelle because I was afraid, but I came back because I realized nothing is better than being true to yourself. There is nothing more important.”

Ethan nods adamantly, even if he doesn’t understand the full context of what she’s saying. Harry knows he’s just thrilled to be speaking with his hero.

Ethan and Elsa hug once more, and then Ethan moves to say hi to Anna, giving Melody and Jayne a chance to speak with Elsa. Harry takes a group picture of his family and the princesses, but as they’re leaving, he stops in front of Elsa.

“Thank you,” Harry says, “for saying those things to my son. You’re so special to him, and seeing you support him just means a lot both to me and to him.”

Elsa smiles kindly, momentarily dropping character as she replies, “I meant it too, every word. He’s very brave. You should be incredibly proud.”

Harry is nothing if not proud. “I am.”

They bid farewell to the princesses, the kids waving so frantically that Harry wonders if their arms will snap off.

The kids talk of nothing else for the rest of the afternoon, recounting again and again their interactions with Anna and Elsa. Like her brother, Melody was overjoyed to meet her favorite princess. She chatters on and on about their conversation, and Harry listens happily, so thrilled to see his daughter so excited.

They ride several other rides in Fantasyland, but the day quickly approaches midafternoon and Harry can see his kids starting to droop. Without a nap that afternoon, and their bodies still confused by the jetlag, Harry knows they’re going to crash any moment.

Thankfully, Louis and the other adults sense the same. The intense excitement at meeting their favorite princesses has clearly drained Melody and Ethan, and Jayne and Denton don’t seem far behind.

They head back to the hotel, the monorail ride quiet but content. The kids’ feet drag as they make their way to the hotel room, and Harry can feel his own exhaustion catching up with him. He thinks everyone will benefit from a nap.

Anne and Robin head into their hotel room a couple of doors down from them, telling Harry, Louis, and the kids that they’ll see them at dinner.

The suite is dark and cool when they open the door, the curtains drawn tightly closed. The kids share a room, so Harry and Louis quickly place them down for their naps before retiring to their own room.

Silently, Harry and Louis strip down to their briefs, crawling under the cool sheets and pressing together.

“The trip has been perfect so far,” Louis sighs happily, thumb rubbing circles into Harry’s hip. “The kids have been angels, your parents are helping so much, and our sisters – what a wonderful surprise. Still can’t believe they’re here.”

“I know,” Harry agrees. “I’m honestly just so happy, Lou. I love being here.”

“Me too,” Louis replies, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Harry murmurs against Louis’ mouth, unwilling to let his husband go far.

They kiss for another lazy moment before their mouths begin to go slack, exhaustion overtaking them. With one final, sweet kiss, Harry turns around in Louis’ arms, allowing Louis to cuddle against him before they drift off to sleep.

 

The family reunites over dinner in the hotel’s restaurant.

It’s evident that everyone needed a few hours rest from the sun and excitement. Harry had fallen asleep immediately, sleeping contentedly in his husband’s arms. They’d woken up two hours later to the sounds of their children moving about the adjacent bedroom, but Harry had felt incredibly refreshed from his nap.

Everyone seems to feel the same, much more upbeat as they eat and chat over dinner.

“Have you checked out the hotel pool?” Gemma asks around a bite of her salmon. “Lots and I caught a glimpse on our way in, and I definitely think I saw a slide.”

“A slide?” Jayne, Melody, and Ethan gasp simultaneously, jaws hanging open.

Lottie nods animatedly for the kids. “ _Definitely_ a slide.”

All at once, the three kids turn towards Harry and Louis, eyes wide and pleading, hands clasped together.

“Please, Papa –”

“A _slide_ , Daddy!”

“Please please please please!”

Harry and Louis exchange a look, hardly able to keep a poker face as their children plead with them. Louis breaks first, unable to deny his children anything.

“Of course we can go to the pool!” The kids cheer and make to get up from the table, but Louis cuts them off. “ _After_ you finish dinner. And you’re wearing sunscreen. No buts.”

The kids don’t even protest the sunscreen, too excited to go swimming.

An hour after dinner, the ten of them meet back at the pool. The pool is shaped like Mickey Mouse’s head and ears, with a massive slide twisting and turning down into the water.

All of the kids except Denton have had swimming lessons, but unfortunately living in perpetually overcast England means that they haven’t really had a chance to use the skills they’ve learned. Harry is about as excited as the kids.

The humidity has broken, a cool, gentle breeze drifting past Harry as his family makes their way to the pool. They claim lounge chairs together, setting down their belongings, and then everyone heads into the water.

The cool water feels heavenly after a day in the unforgiving Florida sun. Jayne and Ethan jump right in, but Melody is slightly more timid as she makes her way into the water. Harry holds her hand as they wade in, Gemma and Lottie jumping in enthusiastically after Jayne and Ethan. Louis holds Denton on his hip as they ease into the water, and Denton squeals delightedly as the water touches his tiny feet. Robin and Anne follow behind them at a leisurely pace before swimming out to the other grandkids.

The next few hours are filled with water-soaked fun. Harry goes down the slide with each one of his kids barring Denton since he’s too young. They all have a swimming race seeing who can swim across the pool without getting caught by the “auntie sharks.” Gemma and Lottie mercilessly chase the kids through the water to the kids’ delight, but Gemma and Lottie always choose not to catch them at the last minute, catching Harry and Louis instead. But Harry couldn’t possibly mind when he sees how thrilled his kids are each time they swim the length of the pool without being “eaten.”

Harry teaches Jayne to float on her back, carefully guiding his daughter through the water. Louis plays “rocket ship,” launching each kid high into the air before they cannonball back into the water. Melody and Ethan practice jumping from the ledge of the pool into their grandparents’ arms, and Harry places Denton in a floaty and takes him around the pool, splashing him occasionally to elicit a sweet, high pitched squeal.

They splash around in the pool until it falls dark, their joyful laughter drifting upwards into the night sky, towards the stars that shine brightly down on them.

 

Day Two

“Princess Ariel,” Jayne begins matter-of-factly. “Why did you give up your life as a mermaid? Being a mermaid seems so much better than being a human. We have to go to _school_.”

Harry snorts into his orange juice at his daughter’s question, watching the interaction in amusement.

That morning, Harry and Louis had woken up to the kids bouncing on their bed, too excited about the character breakfast to sleep any longer. Harry did his best to fight through the jetlag that demanded he sleep longer, but as soon as he saw his kids’ eyes go wide when dining with all their favorite characters, he knew this was much better than sleep.

The characters have been coming over to say hello as they eat, and Harry and Louis have been taking photos and videos of the kids with all of them.

Jayne was so excited when Ariel came to their table, who talked first with Melody and Ethan and then came to Jayne’s side.

Thankfully, Ariel doesn’t bat an eyelash at Jayne’s question.

“Being a mermaid was wonderful,” Ariel tells her, “but when I fell in love, I just wanted to be with my prince. No matter what it took.”

Jayne nods thoughtfully before turning towards Harry. “Just like you and Daddy, right, Papa? If you were a mermaid, would you give up your tail to be with him?”

Harry’s expression softens at her words, smiling fondly at her. “Without a doubt, love.”

Jayne grins brilliantly at him before turning back to Ariel. “I suppose that makes sense then.” She pauses a moment before picking up the fork off her plate. “But this is a _fork_ , not a hairbrush. We don’t use it to brush our hair. If you do that, everyone will just think you’re weird.”

The rest of the breakfast is packed with fun. The kids meet Donald Duck and Goofy, Cinderella and Prince Charming, and the Mad Hatter. Mary Poppins teaches the kids how to say “supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.” Once they are successful, they then try to sing it backwards like in the film, resulting in such ridiculous tongue-twisting nonsense that Harry has tears in his eyes from laughter.

The characters do a song and dance before breakfast finishes, and the kids are still clapping ecstatically as the family climbs onto the monorail, headed to Animal Kingdom.

“Papa, can you make pancakes shaped like Mickey when we go home?” Ethan asks. He’s wearing shorts and a t-shirt today, matching with Melody. Harry doesn’t always dress the twins in the same clothing, but, unlike many sets of twins, they love it. Melody is wearing a blue Mickey Mouse shirt and Ethan is wearing a green one, and they look adorable in their matching Mickey Mouse ears.

“Yes, please!” Melody agrees, eyes going wide at the suggestion. “That way, it would feel like Disney World every day!”

“Hm,” Harry pretends to consider. The twins stick out their bottom lips in an exaggerated pout at his hesitance. “I definitely think I could do that.” The kids cheer and Harry laughs. “And we could decorate them with chocolate chips to make a face, how does that sound?”

The kids cheer again, babbling happily to their grandparents and aunties about how much fun the breakfast was.

Louis chuckles quietly next to Harry. “You letting our kids have chocolate chips for breakfast? You’re going soft in your old age, Hazza.”

Harry laughs, smiling at his husband. “It’s those pouty faces they pull. Couldn’t say no to them if I tried.”

“Well, they learned from the best.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asks, pretending to be affronted.

Louis’ eyes sparkle with mirth. “As if you don’t pull out that big, pouty lip of yours anytime you want something. Why else do you think I agreed to repainting the guest bathroom the week before we went on holiday? Or that I agreed to put on Mickey Mouse ears this morning before we’d even left the bedroom?”

“Because you love me,” Harry chirps easily. “And because you’re a vision in mouse ears.”

He gives Louis a quick peck, but Louis is too busy rolling his eyes to properly return it.

When Louis does speak, his voice is low, for Harry only. “Whenever I imagined you telling me I’m a vision in mouse ears, this isn’t what I had in mind.”

Harry snorts, hand covering his mouth quickly to keep in the loud sound.

Of course, the kids notice.

“Papa, what’s so funny?” Jayne asks, always the curious one.

“Yeah, Papa,” Gemma grins slyly, clearly noticing how Harry’s ears have gone a bit red. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing,” Louis cuts in, giving Harry’s thigh a friendly pat. “Papa’s just being a bit silly.”

When the kids have turned their attention away from them, Harry leans forward to whisper in Louis’ ear. “And Daddy’s being a bit kinky.”

Louis leans back, quirking a brow at Harry. “Really? You want to bring that up when our kids are around? When your _parents_ are around?”

Harry chuckles, knowing full well to stop before he gets in too deep. And Louis’ point is valid – having parents and children around isn’t exactly an aphrodisiac. Still. Harry can pout about it. “You started it.”

“And now I’m ending it,” Louis announces just as the monorail comes to a halt. Turning to the kids, Louis announces excitedly, “Time for Animal Kingdom!”

 

Like their parents, the kids are animal lovers.

They can’t stop exclaiming in excitement and fascination as they go on the park’s Kilimanjaro Safari tour, oohing and ahhing at every animal they pass.

At first, Melody is a bit scared of the lions, even though she loves _The Lion King_. But as soon as Harry tells Melody that lions are just cats like their cat Queenie or Aunt Gemma’s cat Olivia, Melody is suddenly insistent on petting the lions.

“It’s okay, Papa,” she tells him when he says that may not be a good idea. “I’ll just rub his belly like I do with Queenie. That will calm him right down.”

Harry chuckles, but still holds onto Melody so that his determined five-year-old can’t actually escape to give the lions a belly scratch.

Ethan loves the elephants, pretending his arm is a trunk. He waves his arm around, everyone laughing at his antics. Denton is delighted by the monkeys, clapping happily as he watches them climb up into the tallest trees. Harry hopes he doesn’t get any bright ideas – Denton already loves to climb, but the last thing he needs is his son watching monkeys jump from tree to tree and then try to imitate it. Because well, monkey see monkey do.

Jayne especially loves the safari. She did a project in school about giraffes, and ever since then, they’ve been her favorite animal. Harry and Louis had bought her books on them for her birthday, and she’s read every single one.

“Nan, did you know that giraffes only sleep for five minutes at a time?” Jayne tells Anne excitedly as they pass another giraffe splayed awkwardly as it drinks from a watering hole.

“So no different than us when the kids were born?” Harry mutters under his breath to Louis, eliciting a sharp laugh from him.

“Exactly. You even look like a giraffe, babe,” Louis teases. “You’re just as tall.”

“Haven’t got the neck for it though,” Harry argues, but he cranes his neck regardless, making it as long as possible. “What do you think, kids? Could I pass as a giraffe?”

The kids laugh excitedly as Harry attempts to stretch himself to each one of them without getting up. He pushes his neck out as far as possible, the kids squealing in laughter.

“Oh, I’ve forgotten they have long tongues,” Harry muses. “How long are their tongues, Jayne?”

Jayne laughs, pushing him away as he reaches her, giving her a sloppy, wet kiss. “Twenty inches!” she replies around a giggle. “Ah, Papa! Get off!”

Harry leans over Jayne to give Ethan and Melody messy kisses. Denton, sitting on Lottie’s lap, laughs happily as Harry gives him a big kiss, immediately returning it with a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Okay, now that you’ve slobbered over all of us,” Gemma groans in faux-exasperation, “why don’t you sit down?”

Harry grins, returning to his seat by Louis. “Hear that?” Harry asks the kids, giving each of them a mischievous look. “It sounds like Auntie Gemma doesn’t want any kisses. What do we think of that?”

The kids immediately attack, smothering Gemma’s face with kisses. They decide then not to leave out Auntie Lottie, Nan, or Grandad, and everyone receives sweet kisses from the kids.

“Now for Papa and Daddy,” Harry tells them, not wanting to be left out.

The kids swap kisses with their dads, placing loud smacking kisses on their mouths.

“Okay, now sit down,” Louis tells them, casting a look towards the tour guide who hopefully didn’t notice everyone up out of their seats and moving around. “We don’t want to get in trouble.”

The kids agree, eager to see more of the animals.

The tour finishes and the family has lunch in a shaded pavilion. Harry appreciates the momentary rest, fanning himself with his park map as he eats.

After lunch, the family heads to the petting zoo, cutely and appropriately titled the Affection Section. Harry knows that his kids have a lot of affection to give any and all animals.

Jayne fearlessly walks into the pen, holding her Aunt Gemma’s hand as she leads her to some goats. Ethan holds onto Harry’s hand as they follow, excited yet still timid around the animals.

“Here,” Harry says, picking up an animal brush from a nearby bucket. He squats down next to his son, keeping his arm around Ethan’s waist as he begins to brush the goat’s coat. The goat nuzzles into the touch, clearly enjoying being pampered. “See? The goat is friendly. He just wants a little rubdown.”

Ethan nods, taking the brush from Harry when he offers it to him. Ethan begins to brush the goat’s fur with calm strokes.

“Look how much he likes it!” Harry exclaims as the goat relaxes even further under Ethan’s ministrations. “You’re doing so well, love!”

Ethan laughs excitedly, growing in confidence as he continues his strokes. A couple of other goats come over to be petted, Melody and Louis joining them. The twins quickly grow attached to the goats, reading their names off their collars as they pet them.

They eventually move onto the other animals, petting sheep and feeding the cows. They even pet the pigs and spend the rest of the visit in the petting zoo practicing their pig snorts.

“Hey, Papa,” Jayne says as Harry brushes a pig. “I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah?” he asks, already knowing where this is going.

She taps determinedly on his shoulder. “It’s a secret.”

“Okay,” Harry agrees, cocking his head towards her as she leans towards his ear.

_Snort!_

Jayne laughs delightedly as Harry pretends to be surprised that his daughter just snorted into his ear. The other kids laugh uproariously as well, charmed by their eldest sister’s antics.

“I didn’t know I had a pig for a daughter!” Harry exclaims, dropping the animal brush to snatch his daughter around the waist and pull her close to his chest. Jayne squeals, trying to wiggle away, but Harry holds her tight, snorting obnoxiously into her ear in return. “That must make me your pig papa!”

After the petting zoo, the family heads to the water rides. It’s another humid day, and Harry is looking forward to an opportunity to cool off. Gemma and Lottie decide to sit the ride out to watch Denton, and the rest of the family heads to the queue.

The ride is called Kali River Rapids, and the family loads into a giant raft that will spin them through the water, under waterfalls and down small drops. Harry relishes the signs that say “Warning – you may get wet!”

And wet they get. The ride isn’t intense, but the kids still scream with delight at every drop and waterfall. Waves crash into the raft, flooding it with water and soaking their clothes. The cool water feels heavenly against Harry’s overheated skin, and he laughs along with the kids as they get more and more drenched.

When the ride finishes, Louis takes Jayne on Expedition Everest since she’s the only one big enough to ride. Gemma and Lottie join, even though Gemma is like Harry and doesn’t usually ride roller coasters. Lottie promises it won’t be too bad and drags her reluctant sister-in-law along.

While Harry waits with Anne, Robin, the twins, and Denton, they walk around to see some of the other animals. The twins enjoy seeing the tigers and practice their roars. When they decide to combine their tiger roars with the pig snorts, the twins scream with laughter at their own silliness.

“Where to next?” Jayne asks when the family has reunited. She loved Expedition Everest, thrilled when the ride started going backwards. Her favorite aunt, on the other hand, looks less than ecstatic at having been dragged onto the ride. Harry chuckles at his sister’s expense, and she flips him off when the kids aren’t looking.

“How about to DinoLand?” Louis suggests, looking at their map.

“Yeah!” come three cheers and an excited squeal from Denton.

The family heads to The Boneyard, a giant play space made to look like an archaeological dig site. The kids run free on the playground, climbing through tunnels and sliding down the slides. Harry lets Denton crawl around, playing in the sand.

Harry lets the kids run around for a bit while the adults rest before calling for them. “Do you all want to dig up some dinosaur bones?”

He’s unsurprised when he receives three resounding yeses.

An archaeological dig site is set up in The Boneyard so that kids can dig for “bones.” Harry and his family settle down in the sand and begin hunting for bones.

“Which dinosaur would you be if you could be any one?” Louis asks the kids as they dig through the sand with their plastic shovels.

“A T-rex,” Melody replies immediately. “They’re so big and scary.”

“I’d want to be a nice one,” Ethan protests. “Daddy, what’s the nicest dinosaur?”

“I think you could be any type of dinosaur and still be nice,” Louis replies thoughtfully. “It’s you who chooses to be nice, not the type of dinosaur.”

“Yeah, I would still be nice,” Melody agrees. “But I’d also want to be scary.”

She throws her arms out in front of her and bares her teeth, growling as threateningly as possible, which is simultaneously about as adorable as possible. Louis imitates her pose, growling back at her. Melody immediately breaks character, giggling at her dad’s antics.

After they’ve dug up several bones – “I have enough bones to build my own dinosaur!” Jayne had enthusiastically exclaimed – the family goes to Finding Nemo: The Musical.

As they settle in for the show, Harry is hopeful that this activity will be a good way to wind down for the day. It’s growing late in the afternoon, and he can tell the kids are growing tired. Going back to the hotel and lounging by the pool for a bit before dinner sounds like heaven to him.

The kids love the show, amazed at the puppetry and clapping along to all the songs. The show has the desired effect on at least one of the kids – Denton passing out in Harry’s lap less than five minutes into the show. Harry cradles his youngest child in his arms, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest with each of his tiny breaths. The movement is relaxing to Harry, and even though he enjoys the show, he can feel himself nodding off.

“Wake up, Papa,” Harry hears Louis whisper in his ear as the show finishes. He comes awake groggily, only half asleep but his body still feels heavy. “What do you say we take our little Mouseketeers back to the hotel?”

Harry nods lazily, Louis chuckling. Louis gives Harry a gentle yet quick kiss before he lifts Denton off Harry’s lap and places him into the stroller.

An hour later, Harry finds himself lounging by the pool. Anne and Robin are in the pool with the kids after they insisted Harry and Louis have a bit of time to rest. At first they were reluctant to accept, but with a stern look from Anne, they thanked her and returned to the lounge chairs.

Harry’s resting on his back so that he can still watch the kids play in the pool, Denton still fast asleep in the stroller next to his chair.

“You’re getting tan, babe,” comes Louis’ voice, soft and relaxed, from the chair next to him.

Harry turns his head, soaking in the sight of his husband’s form. He’s shirtless, tattoos and golden skin proudly on display. His aviators are shielding his eyes, but Harry can practically see them darting over his own body as Louis checks him out in kind.

“Don’t think so,” Harry replies lazily. “You know I don’t tan. Just burn.”

Louis hums. “That’s my husband. Just one giant freckle.”

Harry huffs a laugh, still staring unabashedly at Louis. “It’s not fair.”

“Hm?”

“Not fair how tan you get,” Harry clarifies. Louis always tans so much easier than Harry, his skin golden year round while Harry’s skin is perpetually a milky white. His eyes wander over Louis’ chest, his dark chest hair and pink, pebbled nipples standing out gorgeously. His throat feels a bit dry as he says, “Bet you’ve got some new tan lines.”

Louis quirks a brow at him, rising gracefully above his aviators. Then Louis slowly lowers his head to look down his own body. Very carefully, and very subtly, Louis lowers the waistband of his swimming shorts.

A sharp noise escapes Harry’s lips, and then a small whine when he realizes he can’t see the newly revealed skin.

“Hm, seems that I do,” Louis comments mildly, as if he’s talking about the weather or their dinner plans. “Something you want to do about that, babe?”

Harry groans, flipping onto his stomach to bury his face in his arms and definitely not to hide his growing arousal. “You’re mean.”

“Bet you’d like to put your mouth on them,” Louis continues in the same tone, casual and unaffected. “Always like tracing them with your tongue, don’t you?”

Harry whines, wishing he and Louis were alone so that he could do just that. He loves Louis’ tan lines, where the darkened skin meets the lightened skin. The skin that only Harry gets to see, only Harry gets to touch. He always loves to taste it; it’s always sweet like caramel.

“I hate you,” Harry grumbles before pushing himself off the lounge chair. Without looking back, he jumps straight into the cold water, swimming a couple of laps while his semi goes down.

He can hear Louis laughing across the pool.

 

The short respite does wonders for Harry and his family, which is essential since they stay up to watch Magic Kingdom’s fireworks show, Happily Ever After.

The family crowds together on Main Street, waiting with excitement for the show to start.

Harry holds Denton in his arms, noise cancelling headphones covering his son’s ears. Louis had teased Harry if he’d wanted a pair as well, since fireworks have never been Harry’s favorite. But Harry had heard wonderful things about the show and didn’t want to miss it.

Denton wiggles around in Harry’s arms, poking at his cheeks with a wide smile on his face. Harry tries to catch Denton’s hand with his mouth, making for a ridiculous game that has Denton laughing happily. Harry eventually decides to plop a kiss right on Denton’s mouth, declaring himself victor of the game.

Suddenly, music starts to swell and laser lights flash across the castle. The crowd oohs as a projection of Tinker Bell flies through the sky, the voice of Jiminy Cricket declaring that “dreams always come true.”

“Look!” Ethan cries from Louis’ arms. “It’s Tinker Bell!”

Melody cheers from Lottie’s arms, and Jayne, who is too big to be carried, watches with wide eyes from Gemma’s side. Anne and Robin stand by them, filming the lights show but also the kids’ reactions.

The first firework shoots off, lighting up the sky in a brilliant display of color and fire. Denton squeals excitedly, clapping his hands together. Harry only flinches slightly at the noise, instead choosing to focus on his son’s pleased reaction.

But of course, Louis notices Harry’s start. He feels his husband’s warmth by his side a moment later, a soft kiss pressed to his cheek. They don’t say anything to one another, content to lean into each other’s side as they watch their kids more than they watch the fireworks.

“Love you,” Harry hears Louis murmur when there’s a break in the fireworks. His fringe tickles Harry’s cheek, brushing lightly against the skin.

Harry turns to look at Louis. With their son in his arms, the light of the fireworks and something so much deeper and more meaningful shining in Louis’ eyes, Harry can’t help but feel a fierce surge of love course through his body as he gazes at his husband.

“Love you, too,” Harry replies, giving Louis a sweet kiss. “So, so much.”

Louis smiles at him, and then they spend the rest of the fireworks show watching in awe at their kids’ amazed reactions.

 

Day Three

“Aunt Gemma, do you have to go?” Jayne asks, lip out in a full pout.

“I do, sweetie,” Gemma replies, giving Jayne a hug. “But I’m so happy I was able to spend a bit of your holiday with you.”

“Me too,” Jayne replies.

Harry gives his sister a hug next, wrapping her in a close embrace. “I’m so glad you were able to fly out,” Harry tells her earnestly. “The kids loved it, and it was such a huge help. I hope you had fun.”

“The best time,” Gemma tells him, giving his cheek a kiss. “I wish we could stay longer, but we booked the last possible flight. The conference starts this afternoon, otherwise we’d stay until you leave.”

“I know,” Harry replies. “I’m so happy you were able to come, even if it was just for a little bit.”

“Me too.”

The rest of the family exchanges hugs and kisses, wishing Gemma and Lottie safe travels on their journey to Miami. They had booked the latest flight they could so they could spend two whole days with Harry and his family before leaving first thing on the morning of the third day, and he’s so thankful they were able to come for at least part of the trip. It meant so much to the kids to have their aunts along, and Harry knows it was just as special for Gemma and Lottie to have some quality bonding time with them.

“We’ll see you when you’re back in London,” Lottie tells Harry as she kisses his cheek. “I can’t wait to see all the photos.”

“You’ll wish you’d never said that,” Harry teases, returning her kiss. “I’ve already filled up one memory card with pictures.”

“Christ, how many did you bring?”

Harry shrugs. “Five.”

After one final hug and kiss, Gemma and Lottie board the shuttle that will take them to the airport. The kids wave until they’re out of sight, only crying a little at having to say farewell.

“We’ll see them again soon, right Papa?” Melody asks, looking up at Harry with tear-filled yet hopeful eyes.

Harry leans down to kiss her forehead. “The second we’re back in England.”

Melody’s grin is blinding, wrapping her arms around his neck as she snuggles into his embrace.

He gives her cheek another kiss. “Come on, little love. We’ve got a whole day at Disney World ahead of us. Don’t want to waste a moment.”

 

“Daddy, let’s ride it again!”

Harry turns at the sound of Jayne’s voice, leading Louis determinedly towards the queue for Space Mountain.

“Again, love?” Louis asks. “We’ve already ridden it four times!”

“That’s because it’s the best!”

Harry chuckles at his daughter’s enthusiasm. She was thrilled when Louis suggested they ride Space Mountain as soon as they arrived at the park. Since Jayne was the only one of the kids that could go on the ride, Harry and Louis decided to split up for an hour while he and Jayne rode the rollercoaster. Robin decided to go with Louis and Jayne too, but Harry had inherited his aversion to roller coasters from his mum, so she decided to stay with him.

While Jayne, Louis, and Robin rode Space Mountain, Anne and Harry had taken the kids to the Monsters Inc. Laughing Floor, an interactive show. The kids loved it, and when Louis texted Harry ten minutes into the show and said the queue to Space Mountain was essentially non-existent, Harry told them to keep having fun and they’d meet up after the show.

Apparently that meant riding Space Mountain four consecutive times.

“But look,” Louis points out, gesturing towards where Harry and the rest of the family are waiting for them. “Papa is back. Why don’t we do something else now? Something we can do as a family?”

Jayne doesn’t even have a moment to pout before Ethan runs up to his sister. “They have a Buzz Lightyear ride!” he exclaims. “We passed it on our way over here and Papa said we can go on that next. We can fight aliens!”

Jayne’s eyes light up in equal excitement and Harry chuckles as he leads his family towards the entrance to the Buzz Lightyear ride.

The ride is one that doesn’t have a height or weight requirement, and Harry is thrilled as he carries Denton onto the ride. Each kid gets into a separate “spaceship” with an adult – Jayne with Anne, Melody with Robin, and Ethan with Louis.

Harry places Denton in his lap as the ride begins moving, spinning slowly around as they hunt for Emperor Zurg.

“Ah, look Denton! It’s Buzz Lightyear!” Harry bounces his son excitedly on his knee as he points out the space hero. Denton laughs excitedly, replying a gargled, “Bubs!”

Harry lets Denton control the space cannon, but he seems to enjoy the spinning of the ride more than firing lasers. Holding his son tightly around the waist, Harry exaggerates each spin, rocking Denton from side to side as he squeals. They don’t defeat Emperor Zurg, but Denton can’t stop laughing as they exit the ride, so Harry still feels like he’s won.

“That was awesome!” Ethan exclaims as soon as he sees Harry. “Papa, I defeated Emperor Zurg and all the aliens!”

“Well, this one here ranked as a Galactic Hero,” Anne says, giving Jayne a nudge. “Saved the galaxy.”

Jayne smiles, proud. “All in a day’s work.”

“What about you, Hazza?” Louis asks, eyes sparkling. “What Star Commander Ranking did you get?”

“Um,” Harry says, scratching behind his ear. “What ranking did we get, Denton?” Denton doesn’t respond, instead grabbing a handful of Harry’s hair and tugging.

“Papa, you got Space Cadet!” Melody laughs, reading off the ranking he was awarded. “That’s the lowest one!”

Harry huffs in faux-annoyance as the kids laugh at his expense. “Well, in my defense, my assistant in saving the universe was a fifteen-month-old. And he was much more interested in spinning around than defeating Zurg.”

Louis chuckles. “Lazy workers always blame others for their mistakes.”

Harry opens to his mouth to protest, but the kids cut him off. Louis smiles in victory as the kids lead them towards the speed track, wanting to drive the big, colorful cars.

Denton is just as good at driving as he was as defeating the aliens, but Harry doesn’t mind as they drive along, lurching about on the road.

After they ride the cars, the family breaks for lunch before heading across the park to Frontierland. The kids want to ride Splash Mountain, and since it’s another hot day, Harry knows it will feel nice.

Unfortunately, when they arrive at the ride entrance, Harry knows that Denton is too small for the ride. He opts to sit out Splash Mountain, insisting the rest of the family ride while he and Denton watch from the Splash Zone.

They end up having a wonderful time. Denton loves the spray from the ride, always blinking in confusion when the mist hits him, but then laughing happily as the cool water splashes him. They make a game of it – Harry running from the spray every other time before holding Denton up so that he can be drenched by the wave of water that comes their way.

When his family comes shooting down the log flume, Harry films them laughing excitedly, the kids’ arms thrown joyously in the air. He can hear their screams of excitement all the way from the top of the mountain to the bottom of the flume.

The family reunites and then heads to Main Street to watch the afternoon parade. Melody and Ethan climb onto Harry’s and Louis’ shoulders so that they can watch, bouncing excitedly and waving happily as all their favorite princes and princesses go by. They ooh and ah as Peter Pan and Wendy fly by on their float and they watch in amazement as Maleficent the dragon and Prince Philip duel in a fiery battle. They’re most excited when they see Mickey and Minnie Mouse, waving so enthusiastically that Harry’s worried they’ll fall off his and Louis’ shoulders.

When the parade finishes, the family decides to head back to the hotel for some rest before dinner. The excitement of the day has drained Harry, and he’s fast asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

 

Warm fingertips graze over the sliver of Harry’s skin where his shirt has ridden up. The sensation is light yet purposeful, and Harry knows Louis is trying to coax him into a gentle wakeup. The fingers carefully pull up Harry’s shirt higher, and then he feels Louis’ soft lips against his back. Louis’ skin is warm and slightly damp, so he must have taken a shower while Harry was napping.

“Hm, babe, feels nice,” Harry groans into the pillow, voice scratchy with sleep.

Louis hums in response, lips opening so that his tongue traces a wet, lazy pattern across Harry’s skin. Harry sighs, sinking into the pillows. All the physical contact he and Louis have shared over the past several days has been chaste and fleeting – quick pecks or holding hands. Feeling his husband’s tongue on his skin is perfection, pure and simple.

But years of being a father has taught Harry not to start anything they won’t have time to finish.

“Babe, stop,” Harry says unwillingly, trying to roll onto his back. Louis makes a protesting noise, pinning Harry’s weight to the bed so that he can’t move. “The kids will be up soon. We don’t have time.”

“They’re already up,” Louis replies.

“What?” Harry asks, looking over his shoulder and straining to hear any sounds coming from the adjoining bedroom. He hears nothing.

“They’re already up, and they’re with your parents,” Louis explains. His hands rub up Harry’s back, pressure firm and divine. “You’re all mine tonight.”

“What?” Harry repeats, this time with an incredulous laugh.

Louis grins, pleased. “Wanted to surprise you. Your parents are watching the kids tonight. I’m taking you out, and I’m going to spoil you rotten, Styles. Just like you deserve.”

“Louis, oh my god!” Harry exclaims, knocking Louis off in his eagerness to sit up. Louis laughs delightedly as Harry captures his mouth in a kiss, but both are smiling too wide. “Just us tonight?”

“Just us,” Louis confirms, waggling his eyebrows. “ _All_ night.”

“Best husband ever,” Harry murmurs, leaning down to kiss Louis square on the mouth.

They snog against the blankets for several glorious minutes, before Louis gives Harry a slap on the bum. “Up,” he says, tearing himself away reluctantly. “We have a dinner reservation. Don’t want to miss it. Go have a shower.”

“Okay,” Harry agrees, also reluctant to get up. He gives Louis one last peck before heading to the en suite.

Ten minutes later, Harry emerges in a cloud of steam, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

It’s only when he sees Louis dressed in a deep red button up and black skinny jeans that Harry realizes.

“Lou, I didn’t pack any date clothes.” Harry goes to dig through his suitcase, but the inside of his bag just looks like an explosion of Hawaiian patterned shirts.

“Thought of that, babe,” Louis replies, holding out a set of folded clothes. Harry spots his favorite pair of skinny jeans and a crisp, light blue button down and black blazer in the pile. “Picked my favorite.”

Harry grins, giving Louis a kiss.

“None of that,” Louis slaps him away. “We’re leaving in fifteen minutes. This restaurant is booked months in advance and we’re not missing it just because you’re a bit handsy.”

Harry smirks, giving Louis’ bum a squeeze for good measure before dressing quickly.

The restaurant is called Victoria and Albert’s, and it’s in the Grand Floridian Hotel along the monorail line. It’s a short trip from where the Tomlinson-Styles are staying in the Contemporary Hotel, but Harry uses every moment to ogle his smoking hot husband. Louis is a vision in red, and he put his hair in a quiff to accentuate the sharp cut of his cheekbones and the bright blue of his eyes. He’s stunning.

Louis leads Harry into the restaurant with a hand on the small of his back, confidently telling the hostess, “Reservation for Tomlinson-Styles.”

The hostess leads them towards their table, and Harry’s eyes are wide as he takes in the restaurant’s opulence. The walls are a soft gold, fashioned with ornate patterns that twist and turn. The restaurant is an open space, but tall pillars throughout the room give it an air of intimacy. A string quartet plays in a corner, filling the room with soft, pleasant music. In the center of the room is a grand chandelier with a tall arrangement of flowers directly underneath it.

Louis pulls Harry’s chair out for him, and Harry slides into it, still staring around the room in amazement.

“Enjoy your meal, gentlemen,” the waitress says before she departs.

“Well?” Louis asks hopefully when they’re alone. “What do you think?”

“Lou, this is perfect,” Harry exclaims. “I can’t believe how thoughtful you are. Date night in the middle of our family holiday!”

Louis grins so wide his eyes turn to small slits, crinkling at the corners. “Wanted to surprise you. Wanted to make you feel special.”

“I do,” Harry agrees, reaching across the table to take Louis’ hand in his. He rubs his thumb over his husband’s knuckles. “A date night without the kids. How did you swing all of this?”

Louis gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “As soon as we booked the holiday, I booked a reservation for here. I’d come across it while doing research for the trip, and I just knew I had to take you. All the websites said that it was really difficult to get a reservation here, so I just thought I’d try my luck and see what happened. I called far enough in advance that they had a booking open, so I accepted it straight away. And I told your mum, and she thought it was such a lovely idea, that she offered to take the kids for the whole night. So the two of us decided to plot this surprise date night for you. I’ve been dying having to bite my tongue and not tell you about it. It’s been agony.”

“You did well,” Harry assures him, grinning. “I’m proper surprised.”

“Good,” Louis replies, smug.

They place their orders, and Harry’s eyes practically bug out of his head when he realizes he’ll be treated to a six course meal.

“Pulling out all the big stops, Tomlinson,” Harry says after they order. “If you’re not careful I’m going to think you’re trying to woo me.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Don’t know where you’d get an idea like that.” He smirks. “It’s obvious I’m just trying to get into your pants.”

Harry snorts into his water, accidently drawing attention to himself from some nearby patrons. Louis chuckles quietly, lifting his own glass to his lips while smirking mischievously.

“And I thought we were having a nice moment,” Harry giggles, swatting playfully at Louis’ hand.

Louis laughs, grabbing Harry’s hand and lifting it to his mouth to place a kiss on the knuckles. “Don’t worry, Hazza. You’ll be properly wooed before the night is over.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

Their first course is a seared tuna with mango and avocado, and Harry’s mouth waters at the sight and smell of the delicious fish.

As they eat, Harry and Louis discuss the highlights of the trip thus far.

“Gemma and Lottie surprising us was wonderful,” Harry reflects. “It obviously meant so much to the kids to have them there.”

Louis nods. “And I could tell it meant a lot to Gem and Lots, too. They love those kids so much.”

“They do,” Harry agrees. “And it was nice having two extra pairs of eyes watching them. We could enjoy ourselves a bit more without having to constantly be looking out for them.”

“As if you weren’t looking out for them just as much as usual,” Louis teases. “Making sure all of them had a great time and were doing what they wanted to do.”

Harry smiles. “Well, that’s what you want at Disney World, isn’t it? You want your kids to have the best time of their lives. Want them to always remember this trip.”

“They will, Hazza,” Louis assures him. “How could they not? Ethan and Melody met their favorite princesses and Jayne rode Space Mountain four bloody times. And Denton’s loved every minute of it, too. No tantrums, no fights. Our kids have just been having the best time in the world.”

Harry grins, knowing what Louis says is true.

The courses keep coming and coming, and Harry is stuffed full by course four, but he doesn’t give up. The food is rich and delicious, and Louis looks devastating across from him. Neither one of them are drinking, but Harry still feels drunk on Louis – having his undivided attention for the first time in days, time to just sit and talk and laugh and be together.

He’s so happy, and Harry’s tired of holding his tongue. He knows he needs to tell Louis what he’s been dying to tell him since the night before they left for the trip.

Louis wipes his mouth with his napkin, finished with their final course, a delicious chocolate mousse. Harry is just about to speak, but Louis begins before he has a chance.

“You know, Harry,” Louis begins quietly. He reaches across the table to take Harry’s hand in his, squeezing lightly. “I’ve been looking forward to this trip for months. Disney World with my husband, my kids, and my in-laws. I just – I haven’t been able to imagine anything better. But this trip, God, Harry this trip, has been so much better than anything I could have ever imagined. Our kids are having the greatest time. We’ve seen and done _so much_. The weather has been perfect and the queues haven’t been too bad. It’s been amazing. But the best thing, _the best thing_ about this trip has been you.”

“Lou…” Harry murmurs wetly, eyes welling with tears.

“You’ve been a dream this whole trip, Harry. You really have. You’ve made sure each one of our kids has had the best time and have made the most of their experience. You made sure they saw their favorite princesses and rode their favorite rides, and they adore you for it. And God, Harry. We’ve been married for ten years now and I keep thinking I love you as much as I possibly can. But then we go to Disney World and you’re perfect with our kids and I just. I keep falling more and more in love with you. I can’t help it. I can’t stop it. I just love you more and more.”

The tears in Harry’s eyes have spilled over, the sweetness of his husband’s words overwhelming him in the best possible way. Louis’ eyes reflect back tears, but also joy, hope, and most of all, love. Harry opens his mouth to tell Louis he loves him too, but he has no control of the words that tumble out of his mouth instead.

“I’m pregnant.”

Louis’ mouth pops open, eyes widening. When he speaks, his voice shakes. “What?”

Harry sniffs, giving Louis a watery smile. “I’m pregnant, Lou. I only found out the night before the trip and we were so busy I wanted to wait until we got back home to tell you, but I just can’t keep it a secret anymore. We’re having another baby.”

“Oh my God,” Louis exclaims, eyes bright. He claps his hands together in disbelief. “Harry – love – you’re pregnant!”

Louis is up from his chair before Harry can say another word, capturing Harry’s face between his hands to give him a deep, wet kiss. Louis’ hands tremble, overwhelmed with emotion. “Another baby,” Louis murmurs against Harry’s lips. “We’re going to have another sweet, perfect baby.”

When he leans back, Louis’ face is streaked with tears. “Remember what I said just a minute ago about always falling more in love with you?”

“Yeah,” Harry murmurs, idly trying to catch Louis’ lips for another kiss.

“I just fell more in love with you,” Louis whispers against Harry’s mouth before tilting his head to capture Harry’s lips.

Louis has to return to his seat eventually – the patrons of Victoria and Albert’s would probably be a bit scandalized if Harry laid Louis out on the table like he wants to. But they finish up their meal, talking excitedly as they wait for the check.

“So is that why you haven’t been riding all the rides?” Louis asks, still unable to stop smiling.

Harry nods, also biting his lip to keep his smile from overtaking his face. “Mostly it worked out since someone had to watch Denton, but I didn’t want to risk anything.”

“How far along are you?”

“I think about three weeks,” Harry replies. “I didn’t even think anything of it. Just the night before the trip I was reading on one of Disney’s websites about how it’s good to check if you’re pregnant before you go so that you don’t go on any of the rides that could be unsafe for the baby. You were already asleep and we had to be up in a couple of hours, but since I already needed a wee, I decided to take a test. And it came back positive.” Harry chuckles. “I took about two more just to double check – I couldn’t believe it. I lay awake the whole night – couldn’t sleep.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Louis asks. “I would have wanted to share that moment with you.”

Harry sighs. “I know, but I figured we were going to Disney World the next morning and at least one of us needed a full night’s sleep.”

“No wonder you were out on the plane,” Louis chuckles. “You fell asleep before takeoff.”

“The excitement wore me out. But yeah, I wanted to tell you, of course I did. But I also wanted us to focus on the trip, and especially if the kids found out, I didn’t want to take away from the trip for them. I wanted it to be all about them.”

“It has been,” Louis assures him. “And I understand your reasoning, but fucking hell, I’m happy you’ve told me now.” He grins, unable to stop it. “Another baby. Can’t believe it.”

They finally pay the check and head back to the Contemporary. The night is warm and the sky is clear, so Louis and Harry decide to walk along the bay back to the hotel. They hold hands as they stroll, the light of the full moon reflecting peacefully against the water.

It’s past ten when they arrive back at the Contemporary, and it’s quiet since many families and their children have already gone to bed, needing their rest before another full day at Disney.

They’re headed towards the lifts when Louis tugs on Harry’s hand. “Hey, babe. Look.”

Harry follows where Louis is pointing out towards the pool. It’s completely deserted.

Louis places his hands on Harry’s hips and backs him up against the lift doors. “How about we slip into our swimming shorts and have a little soak in the hot tub, hm?”

Harry’s heart stutters, the suggestion sounding divine. Harry just nods, and Louis chuckles, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip as the lift doors ping open.

They change quickly, Harry refusing to allow his eyes to linger on Louis’ form lest they never leave the room. When they make it back to the pool ten minutes later, it’s still deserted.

Louis leads Harry by the hand to the hot tub, their fingers tangled together.

The water is hot, steam rising in thick clouds from the bubbling water. Harry lets out a long, deep moan as he slides into the hot tub, eyes immediately slipping shut. He leans back against one of the jets, letting it pulse rhythmically against his back, loosening his muscles as he relaxes further into the water.

Louis sits across from him, an equally breathless noise escaping his lips as he settles into the water. Their legs tangle together in the middle, feet rubbing lazily against one another.

“Think this might be my favorite part of the trip so far,” Harry groans, voice vibrating as the jets ricochet off his body.

“Mine too,” Louis agrees. “Except for finding out that I’m going to be a dad again. That has a pretty high ranking.”

Harry grins, eyes still closed in bliss. “I’m glad.”

Harry hears Louis moving before he feels him, the gentle splash of the water as Louis glides through to Harry’s side. Fingers ghost over his arm before he feels lips against his neck, open and hot.

“Louis,” Harry breathes, reaching out blindly to grab his husband’s waist, pulling him onto his lap so that he’s straddling him properly.

Louis leaves searing, open mouthed kisses along his neck, biting at the skin under his jaw. He rocks gently against Harry, cocks perking up from the heat of the water and the heat of the kisses.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ back, hands skidding over wet skin as he pulls him closer.

Louis makes a soft noise, leaning back only slightly before connecting their mouths in a scorching kiss.

Harry melts under his husband’s hands, fisting in Harry’s hair as their lips move against one another, tongues tracing warm and wet. Louis makes a greedy noise against Harry’s mouth, tilting his head up so that his tongue can delve even deeper, claiming him. Harry swallows each noise Louis makes, fingernails digging into Louis’ back as he attempts to bring them closer and closer together.

Louis’ hips move in slow circles against Harry’s, making Harry groan in pleasure. His cock is rapidly hardening, the pressure against it too perfect. In a distant corner of his mind, he realizes it probably wouldn’t be appropriate to come in a Disney World hot tub. But with Louis’ hands tugging on his hair and Louis’ tongue insistent against his own, Harry doesn’t want to stop.

Thankfully, Louis is the one who pulls away. He leans his forehead against Harry’s, both of them taking deep, gasping breaths as they try to slow their heartrates.

“Wish I could fuck you right here,” Louis murmurs filthily in Harry’s ear. “That really would make this the happiest place on earth.” He grinds his hips slowly against Harry’s to accentuate his point.

“Lou,” Harry whines, hips hitching up without his control at Louis’ words. “Want you to fuck me. Want you to touch me.”

“Want me to give you another baby?” Louis asks, tugging on Harry’s hair.

Harry gasps, eyes fluttering shut. “Y-yes.”

“Bedroom,” Louis growls into Harry’s ear. “ _Now_.”

Harry doesn’t know how they make it back to the hotel room in one piece, both sporting semis and unable to stop touching one another. Thankfully, they don’t run into any other guests, but Harry is sure the security cameras get an eyeful.

The room is cool and blessedly deserted as Louis shoves Harry up against the wall as soon as they’re through the door. His mouth is immediately on Harry’s, hands running up and down his chest, nails scratching as he leaves red, angry marks.

“Feel like I haven’t fucking touched you in ages,” Louis murmurs into Harry’s mouth. “I’ve been going insane.”

“Touch me,” Harry whines, grinding his hips forward against Louis’. “Touch me everywhere.”

“Going to,” Louis promises. “Won’t be able to stop.”

Louis is true to his words, hands everywhere – tugging on his hair, thumbing his nipples, pinching his soft hips, cupping his hardening cock. As Louis touches Harry, he keeps kissing him, mouths sliding slickly together. Harry melts into the wall, body flushed at Louis’ close and unrelenting attention.

“Love you, Hazza,” Louis slurs. “My fucking perfect husband, all full of my child. Fucking love you so much.”

“Fuck me,” Harry whines, rolling his hips. “If you love me, fuck me.”

Louis nips harshly at Harry’s lip, a low growl rumbling in his chest. “Going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to ride any of the rides tomorrow.”

Harry sighs as Louis pushes him down onto the bed, immediately climbing on top of him and attaching his lips to Harry’s neck. “Won’t be able to ride them anyways,” Harry replies breathlessly, hands splayed across Louis’ back. “I can’t, since I’m carrying your baby.”

Louis groans, grinding down desperately against Harry so that their hard lengths rub together. “Take your clothes off,” Louis demands. “Need to touch you.”

They undress hastily, hands scrambling to push down their wet swimming shorts before discarding them in a mess on the floor, leaving Louis naked in Harry’s lap. Harry traces his fingers along Louis’ tan lines, the skin of his hips and groin lighter than that of his belly.

Louis’ dark eyes roam over Harry’s body in kind, licking his lips unconsciously as he gazes at Harry’s hard, leaking cock.

Without another word, Louis dips his head down, lips splitting at the corners as they close around the head of Harry’s cock.

Harry’s head falls back against the mattress, eyes closing in blissful ecstasy. Louis suckles lightly at the tip, his right hand closing around the base to hold it steady. The muscles in Harry’s stomach jump as he feels Louis tongue at the foreskin, lapping up the precome and then swallowing noisily.

Slowly, Louis takes Harry down inch by inch, tongue working relentlessly against the underside of his cock, teasing the vein. Just as slowly, he moves back up Harry’s length, his tongue painting patterns. He suckles at the tip for a moment before taking Harry back down until his lips meet his fist.

Harry’s eyes blink open hazily, focusing on Louis’ soft, messy hair. His arm feels heavy as he lifts it, tangling it in the strands, scratching his fingers lightly against Louis’ scalp.

“Feels so good, Lou,” Harry grunts. “Your mouth is fucking perfect.”

Louis makes a high noise in the back of his throat at that before taking Harry down the rest of the way. Harry cries out when he feels his cock bump the back of Louis’ throat, the muscles working as he swallows around Harry’s length.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry gasps, hand tightening in Louis’ hair, holding on, grounding himself.

Then Louis begins bobbing his head in earnest, taking Harry all the way down before pulling off, over and over again. Harry can do nothing but lay there and take it, relishing in the tight, warm suction of Louis’ red mouth.

The heat begins building in his belly, toes tingling. He tugs on Louis’ hair in warning. “Louis, babe. Gonna come –”

Louis doesn’t stop, eyes slipping shut as he sucks hard.

Harry gasps, hips bucking off the bed as his orgasm overtakes him. His eyes close, bursts of color and white light flashing behind his eyelids. His body feels electric, burning from the inside out as he comes. Louis swallows greedily, fist working over Harry’s length as Harry rides his high.

Louis pulls off as soon as Harry finishes coming, and immediately Harry feels Louis’ lips against his own. Harry parts his lips lazily so that Louis can lick inside, sharing Harry’s taste with him. Harry lets himself be kissed, mouth mostly slack against Louis’.

“Fucking perfect, love,” Louis whispers in between kisses. “You’re so good, Harry.” Kisses his mouth, his jaw, his eyelids. “But I did say I was going to fuck you.”

Harry’s eyes fly open at that, and Louis grinds his still hard cock against Harry’s thigh.

“Think you’ll be able to come again?” Louis murmurs the question into Harry’s ear, nipping at the lobe.

Harry doesn’t have to think about it. He nods. “Want to come on your cock.”

“My perfect baby,” Louis whispers, kissing Harry again.

They snog lazily to let Harry catch his breath, but the way Louis keeps grinding slow circles into Harry’s thigh definitely has his cock taking interest again.

“Lube,” Harry manages to murmur between hot kisses. “Babe, we need lube.”

Louis doesn’t let him go at first, lips dragging wetly against Harry’s as he cups his jaw.

“Lou,” Harry’s voice only comes out as a slight whine.

“Okay, okay,” Louis concedes, crawling off Harry’s body. “Back in a second,” he says before disappearing in the en suite.

Harry sighs, hand drifting down his body to curl around his cock lightly. It’s still mostly soft, only vaguely interested. But he’s not worried – Louis’ fingers inside of him always do the trick. Still, he grasps himself a little tighter, stroking gently.

“Oi, hands off,” comes Louis’ voice. Harry turns his attention to him, blinking with heavy eyes. Louis puts the lube on the bed before swatting Harry’s hand away. “That’s mine to play with.”

“Yours,” Harry agrees happily as Louis strokes him a couple of times. He gives the tip of Harry’s cock a quick kiss before pushing at Harry’s knee. “Budge up, babe. And pass me a pillow.”

Harry does so, spreading his legs so that Louis can crawl between them and passing him a pillow to prop underneath his hips. Harry plants his feet on the bed, letting his legs fall open.

Once Harry settles, Louis looks at him with wide eyes. “Christ, the sight of you.”

Harry spreads his legs a bit wider, eliciting a soft moan to fall from Louis’ lips.

“A wet dream and you’re all mine,” he whispers in awe, opening up the lube and smearing some on his fingers.

“And you’re mine,” Harry sighs as he feels Louis’ finger nudge against his rim. He traces slow circles against the ring of muscle before it gives, sliding inside.

Louis pumps the finger in and out slowly, other hand tracing idle patterns on the inside of Harry’s thigh. “Feel so good, always so tight,” Louis murmurs. Then he laughs in disbelief. “Can’t believe you’re pregnant again, Haz. Can’t believe I’m going to be a dad again. You make me the happiest man in the world. So fucking happy. Always, always.”

He slips a second finger in, spreading them as he stretches Harry open. “Look at you, getting hard again. You always did love my fingers. Can’t even count how many times I’ve made you come just from them, you love them so much.”

Harry whines, feeling his cock grow steadily harder with each press of Louis’ fingers and each sweet yet filthy word that falls from his lips. “I do love them,” Harry replies, even though Louis knows. “Make me feel so good.”

“Best thing of my life – making you feel good.” To prove his point, Louis curves his fingers, pressing against Harry’s spot. Sparks of pleasure shoot up Harry’s spine, his cock filling so that it rests against his stomach, hard and aching.

“Perfect,” Louis whispers.

“Another, Louis,” Harry pleads. “Please.”

“How could I say no to you?” Louis murmurs. He quickly adds more lube to his fingers before sliding three in. “My husband laid out for me, begging for me to make him feel good. How could I ever say no to that?”

He scissors his fingers, rubbing maddening patterns against Harry’s prostate. Harry’s cock has started leaking now, heavy against his stomach.

“Please, Lou,” Harry groans, pressing down on Louis’ fingers. He reaches for Louis, hands cupping his neck. “I’m ready, babe, please –”

“I’ve got you, love,” Louis replies, spreading his fingers once more before pulling out.

Harry’s hands fall to the bed as Louis lines himself up, hands clenching in the sheets. Louis braces his hands on Harry’s knees as he slowly pushes in. Each inch of Louis’ perfect cock fills Harry so intensely and incredibly that Harry sees stars. He remembers the first time Louis made love to him. It was the first night they told each other they loved one another, young and obsessed, and they spent the rest of the night mapping out each other’s bodies with their hands and mouths, unable to stop touching one another as they whispered those sweet three words into the other’s skin.

Harry remembers how glorious it had felt when Louis pushed in for the very first time. He remembers thinking that that was it, that was everything he’d ever wanted in life. To feel the man he loves moving inside of him, touching him and kissing him and making him feel better than he’s ever felt before.

That was fourteen years ago. They’ve been married for ten years, have four kids and one on the way. But as Louis fills Harry up, panting against him and touching him as if he’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen, Harry feels the same way he felt then. Louis is everything.

“Kiss me,” Harry whispers, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Louis smiles a breathtaking smile, flicking his fringe out of his eyes before bending down to connect their lips in a sweet, slow kiss. It is gentler than one would expect when Louis is pressed flush against Harry’s arse, but it feels perfect in the moment. The kiss captures exactly how they both feel, overwhelmed and happy and so unbelievably in love.

Louis pulls back to press a wet kiss to Harry’s dimple. Then he twines their fingers together, resting them against Harry’s chest, before pulling back his hips and slamming them back in.

Any gentleness from a moment ago is gone as Louis snaps his hips relentlessly. He fucks Harry hard and fast, and Harry has to close his eyes because his head is spinning. Rhythmic grunts fall from Harry’s lips, unable to keep any inside as Louis pleasures him.

“Feel so good, babe, ahh,” Louis groans as he rocks his hips back and forth, squeezing Harry’s hands so tightly that they’re beginning to turn white. “Love you so fucking much.”

“So much,” Harry repeats, the words punched out of him. He moves his hips to meet each one of Louis’ thrusts, bodies slapping together. Harry’s cock drools steadily against his tummy, begging for release.

Harry’s legs wrap around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer. When Louis thrusts back in, the change in angle has his cock pressing against Harry’s prostate. Harry moans, deep and raspy as his body trembles with pleasure. Louis repeats the motion, again and again, pushing Harry closer and closer to the edge.

He can tell that Louis is getting close too, shaky and overwhelmed after teasing Harry for so long.

“Wanna come,” Harry slurs, rubbing his thumb across Louis’ knuckles. “Wanna come together.”

Louis groans, snapping his hips frantically, forcefully. “Gonna come. Gonna give you another baby.”

Harry cries out, cock blurting precome at Louis’ words.

“Yeah, you want that?” Louis asks, voice shaking. “Greedy boy. Just want to be full all the time. Always want to be carrying my baby. And I always want you to –”

“Louis,” Harry gasps, fire burning in his belly.

“I’m close too, Hazza. Come for me, come for me, love –”

Harry’s orgasm explodes out of him, cock shooting his load of come across his stomach and chest, painting him in streaks of white. He clenches tightly around Louis, and with a sharp gasp, Louis spills inside of him, pressing his face against Harry’s leg. Louis’ come fills him, wet and tingling inside of him, and Harry gasps at the sensation. His body is a live wire, every touch burning him from the inside out. Pleasure washes over him, immense and inescapable.

They tremble with the aftershocks of their orgasm, both their bodies heavy. Louis pulls out slowly, gingerly, and Harry hisses with sensitivity.

Louis disappears for only a moment to the en suite to fetch a flannel and bring Harry a glass of water. Harry sips the water while Louis cleans him, wiping his skin gently, reverently.

After they’re both clean, Louis crawls into the bed behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. He presses a kiss to Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling the skin.

“How do you feel, love?” Louis asks, lips moving gently against Harry’s skin.

Harry sighs contently. “Perfect. So good, Lou.” He giggles. “Who would’ve thought that some of the best sex we’d ever had would be at Disney World.”

Louis giggles in kind. “Well, it is the happiest place on earth. Gotta keep my man happy somehow.”

Harry grins, twisting around to press a chaste kiss to Louis’ mouth. “You do. Oh, Lou, you really do.”

 

Day Four

“Papa, what’s that giant golf ball?” Melody’s nose is smudged against the window, hands pressed against the glass.

Harry peers out the window, sunglasses sliding down his nose. The monorail is pulling into Epcot’s station, the giant, silver globe sparkling in the sunlight.

“What?” Ethan asks, standing next to his twin. “Papa, you’re not going to play golf, are you? I thought you were going to spend the day with us.” He sticks out his lip in an adorable pout.

Harry chuckles, thumbing at Ethan’s lip so that he tucks it back in. “Of course I’m going to spend the day with you. I’m at Disney World – I want to ride rides and meet Mickey Mouse, not play golf.”

Ethan and Melody giggle delightedly.

“Good,” Ethan declares.

Louis laughs too, eyes gleaming with mischief as he says, “You have nothing to worry about. Papa’s not even wearing his funny golf trousers. He couldn’t go golfing without them.”

As the kids – and Louis – laugh, Harry lets out an indignant huff. “Well, maybe I will go play a round of giant golf if you’re going to tease me.”

“Noooo!” the kids cry, immediately jumping on him, wrapping their arms around him in a hug. “Don’t go!”

Harry laughs, pressing kisses to their cheeks. “Fine, I’ll stay. But no more jabs about my trousers.” He fixes Louis with a look. “Especially from you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis grins, bouncing Denton on his knee.

As they exit the monorail, Jayne’s hand in his, Harry walks over to Anne.

“How were the kids last night?” he asks. “Did they behave alright?”

“They were little angels,” Anne smiles. “We had dinner in the hotel and spent the rest of the evening at the pool. Melody and Ethan spent the majority of the time on the slide, and I swam around with Denton, and Jayne practiced swimming underwater with Robin. They really seemed to have a nice time.”

“Oh, good. I’m so glad,” Harry replies, thankful his kids had a nice evening with their grandparents.

“How was Victoria and Albert’s?” Anne asks as they pass through the barriers into the park. They stand at the side as they wait for the rest of the family to pass through. “When Louis told us about it, I was so envious. The pictures online looked so beautiful and the food sounded amazing.”

“It was –” Harry struggles to find the right word to describe his evening. He watches Louis help Melody through the barriers, swinging her arm as she giggles. Harry grins fondly as he watches. “It was perfect. The restaurant was beautiful and the food was exquisite and the company was divine.”

Anne laughs quietly under her breath and Harry turns towards her, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Anne says, patting his arm. “I just –” She smiles at him as she searches for words. “I keep wondering when you and Louis will stop acting like newlyweds.”

Harry opens his mouth to protest, but Anne cuts him off.

“I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, so don’t get it in your head. It’s just that you two still look at each other exactly how you did on your wedding day. And here you are, ten years and four kids later, and he still wants to surprise you with romantic dates and you still look at him like he holds the whole world in the palm of his hand.” She squeezes his arm. “That’s exactly the kind of happiness a mother wishes for her child. I’m so happy you have it.”

“Mum,” Harry replies, genuinely touched. “Thank you for saying that.” He wraps her in a hug. “And thank you for coming on the trip. Me and Lou have been so lucky to have you and Robin, and the kids have loved it, too.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Anne assures him, kissing his cheek.

“Papa, come on!” Ethan’s voice cuts through their moment. “Gotta go see the giant golf ball!”

Harry and Anne chuckle, joining the family as they walk into Epcot.

They stop in front of the Epcot Center so that they can take photos. It’s their last day at Disney – they have a flight booked back to London the next morning. Harry doesn’t want to waste a single opportunity to take pictures of his kids grinning adorably at him in their Mickey Mouse ears.

They take several variants of photos – solo shots of the kids, all the kids together, and a massive group photo.

“How about just you six?” Anne suggests, taking Harry’s camera from him. “A Tomlinson-Styles family photo.”

Harry and Louis join their kids in front of Epcot, both crouching down so that they’re all on the same height. Louis puts Denton on his knee, and then Melody leans into his side, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and smushing their faces together. Harry is next to them, Jayne on one side and Ethan on the other, arms tight around his kids’ waists. As he looks up at the camera, he couldn’t contain his smile even if he tried.

“One, two, three!” Anne counts, snapping the photo. “Now do a funny pose!”

They all make funny faces, Harry pulling an obnoxious duck face.

Once Anne takes that photo, she calls, “Alright kids, now show your dads how happy you are to be at Disney! Give them a big kiss!”

Suddenly, Harry feels two sets of lips press against his cheeks, Jayne and Ethan leaving sweet, wet kisses on his cheek.

“Perfect!” Anne cries. “Oh, that’s so adorable!”

Harry returns Ethan’s and Jayne’s kisses – because he will never pass up an opportunity to kiss his children – before standing up and taking the camera back from Anne. He pulls up the photo she just took, and his heart melts at the sight. Jayne’s and Ethan’s faces are pressed firmly against Harry’s, their lips tugging up at the corners as they kiss his cheeks. Similarly, Denton and Ethan are pressing sloppy kisses to Louis’ face, Denton’s kiss a bit gentler than Ethan’s, his face smushed against Louis’.

“Lemme see!” Melody demands.

Harry quirks a brow at her. “What do you say?”

“Lemme see, _please_ ,” she huffs, making grabby hands for the camera.

Harry turns the camera so that all the kids can see it, and they all smile brightly. “That’s so cute, Papa,” Jayne says. “Can we hang it on the fridge?”

“Of course,” Harry agrees easily, tugging on her braid. He angles the camera towards Louis so he can see.

“Hm, we’ll probably have to frame it, too,” Louis replies. “It’s just too damn cute.”

Ethan gasps. “Daddy swore!”

Harry elbows Louis. “Nice job,” he mutters, rolling his eyes fondly.

The family heads into the Epcot Center to ride Spaceship Earth. The queue isn’t long, and the kids chatter excitedly as they wait. They tell Harry and Louis all about their previous night with their grandparents.

“Nan let us have two desserts,” Melody announces smugly. “One with dinner and then one after swimming.”

“Yeah, what did you have?” Louis asks.

“Chocolate cake and some biscuits,” she replies. “I think biscuits should always be my snack before bedtime, Daddy. I fell right to sleep, right, Nan?”

Anne chuckles. “Yes, sweetie, but I think that was more because you went down the slide at the pool about fifteen times.”

They eventually arrive at the front of the queue, boarding the spaceship. Each adult sits with a child, and Harry joins Ethan on their ride through outer space. The ride is slow, more about showing the progress of humankind than a thrill ride, but Harry enjoys it. Ethan gasps and points at all the robotic figures. When they pass through the Roman Empire, Ethan claps gleefully when he sees their outfits. “Look, Papa! They’re wearing dresses too!”

“Yeah, they are, babe,” Harry says, giving Ethan’s forehead a kiss.

“How did you like the ride?” Harry asks Louis when they disembark, heading towards the exit.

“Bit dull for me,” Louis admits, never an avid history student. “But I rode with Jayne and she loved it. She was asking about a hundred questions for the whole ride. Think she’ll want some books on the Greeks or the Renaissance soon.”

Harry smiles proudly. “My little bookworm. She’s so smart.”

“Top of her class,” Louis reminds him, as if Harry could ever forget.

Next they head towards the World Showcase, specifically to Norway and the Frozen Ever After ride.

The kids bounce excitedly in the queue, retelling their experiences from the other day yet again when they met Anna and Elsa.

The family boards the Viking-style boat, and Melody sits with Harry this time. They ride through Arendelle, snowy trees and rocky mountains surrounding them. As Let It Go plays overhead, Harry and Melody sing dramatically, arms thrusting outwards as they throw their heads back to sing.

As they sing, “The cold never bothered me anyway,” they lean towards one another, singing with their faces only inches apart. Melody bursts into a fit of giggles, and Harry laughs too, smacking a kiss to her cheek.

After they exit the ride, they leave Norway and head into China. The stark contrast between the two countries amuses Harry as they swap snowy, cold Norway for sunny and colorful China. The kids’ eyes go wide at the replica of the Temple of Heaven. Jayne loves the colors and Melody and Ethan sing songs from Mulan as they explore.

The family continues their way around the World Showcase, and while Harry and Louis do their best to engage the kids, it’s clear they’re not as interested in the different countries as they are the rides teeming with Disney characters. They’re spending the rest of the day at Magic Kingdom, since they had figured the kids wouldn’t be keen to stay the whole day.

However, their interest is piqued when they arrive at the United Kingdom Showcase.

“Home sweet home!” Harry laughs as they walk down through the pavilion. The buildings are stereotypically English – Tudor style architecture and thatched roof cottages. “Remind you of home?” he asks the kids.

Jayne makes a face. “This doesn’t look anything like home.”

“You mean we don’t live in a quaint little village in the countryside?” Louis asks, making Ethan giggle. “I thought we did.”

“Yeah, because west London is definitely the countryside,” Robin teases.

“You live in the countryside, don’t you, Grandad?” Melody asks.

“There’s more sheep that people!” Robin agrees.

Harry rolls his eyes. “That’s Wales, Robin. Not Cheshire.”

“They have a pub!” Ethan points towards a red brick building, the sign above it announcing it The Rose and Crown.

“At least they got that right,” Harry mutters, making Louis laugh.

“Daddy!” Melody suddenly cries. “They have a fish and chips shop!”

“They’ve got a chippy?” Louis asks with excitement, eyes bugging. He cranes his neck to see the chip shop around the corner, declaring itself to be the Yorkshire County Fish Shop. It’s more of a chip stand than anything, but Harry catches a whiff of it and suddenly feels like he’s back home on the Holmes Chapel high street.

“Would you look at that,” Louis says as they walk closer. “Does _this_ remind you of home?”

The kids nod excitedly.

“It’s a bit too early for lunch,” Harry says to Louis. He glances at his watch to see that it’s only a quarter past eleven. “But if you want to stop…”

“Nah,” Louis says, waving his hand through the air. “Just cool to see.”

“Yeah,” Harry nods. “It’s one stereotype they got right.”

Louis chuckles. “Probably a good thing we’re not stopping anyways. I’m not keen to find out how Americans do fish and chips.”

Harry laughs, loud and honking. “We’d ask for curry sauce and get blank stares.”

Louis shakes his head. “Such a shame. They don’t know what they’re missing.”

Further down the street they see a red telephone box, which the kids recognize as well. They pause to take some photos of the kids standing in the phone box, sticking their heads out the door with toothy grins on their faces.

After they leave the World Showcase, they decide that’s enough Epcot for the day. They board the monorail and head towards Magic Kingdom.

“Since it’s our last day,” Louis tells the kids as they ride along, “if there’s anything you want to do that we haven’t done, or anything you want to do again, now’s the time to do it.”

The kids shout out their favorite rides they want to go on again, and Harry knows it will be a busy final afternoon trying to fit everything in.

And he’s right. The afternoon is chaos. They have lunch as soon as they arrive at the park, but then after that, it’s go go go. They do their best to fit everything in, which has them practically running from ride to ride. They do their best to multi-task – while Jayne and Louis ride Space Mountain, Harry, Anne, and Robin take the other three kids to the Speedway, which Jayne wasn’t keen on riding again.

They ride the Dumbo ride and Peter Pan’s Flight and It’s a Small World. The three eldest kids, Louis, Anne, and Robin go on The Barnstormer, a mild roller coaster that they’d somehow missed before. Harry can’t ride because of his pregnancy, but he doesn’t mind. In addition to not being keen on roller coasters, someone has to take care of Denton. They stand at the gates to the ride, watching as their family members go flying by.

As they’re walking, they pass a café called the Cheshire Cat. Harry, a Cheshire lad through and through, gets a bit excited, and has Louis take a photo of him in front of the sign. He points at his own grinning face as if to declare that he, in fact, is the Cheshire Cat.

The kids run around the park until Harry is exhausted. As afternoon draws to evening, he knows they need to go back to the hotel for a bit of rest if they’re going to stay up for the fireworks show that night. The show will be the perfect ending to the trip.

Louis, Anne, and Robin echo Harry’s suggestion of heading back to the hotel for an hour’s rest before dinner.

Their relentless excitement exhausting them, Denton and Melody fall asleep on the monorail, and Jayne and Ethan aren’t far behind as soon as they arrive in the hotel room.

Harry places a kiss to Jayne’s forehead as he tucks her in. Her relaxed expression makes Harry’s eyelids droop, ready for his own nap.

Harry tugs off his shirt as soon as he’s in his and Louis’ room and begins rifling through his bag.

Warm hands slide around his waist, and a familiar weight leans against his back. Harry instinctively melts into the touch, Louis’ lips pressing against his shoulder blade.

“How are you feeling, love?” Louis asks, lips dragging against his skin.

“Good,” Harry replies. “Exhausted and not ready to go home yet, but good.”

Louis hums, hands settling over Harry’s abdomen. “How’s baby?”

Harry huffs a quiet laugh, hands settling over Louis’. “Baby’s good. Appreciative that I passed on the roller coasters today.”

Louis doesn’t say anything for a moment, fingers tracing light circles into Harry’s skin. “Feel like I barely talked to you today. After having you all to myself last night – I dunno. It felt weird.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees. “You spoiled me last night with attention.”

“Told you I would,” Louis replies, his voice a gentle murmur.

“Won’t be this crazy when we get back to England,” Harry says. “We won’t be chasing four kids around all of Disney World.” He leans back into Louis’ touch. “You can spoil me any time you want when we’re home.”

Harry can feel Louis’ smile against his shoulder blade. “Don’t think I won’t.”

They climb into bed together, trading nothing more than a sweet kiss before promptly falling asleep.

 

They find themselves on Main Street when the sun is still a distant slit of light on the horizon. The kids are excited to see the fireworks show again, having enjoyed it immensely when they came a few nights ago.

As they wait for the show to start, Harry asks each of his kids to tell his favorite part of the trip.

“Definitely meeting Elsa,” Ethan starts. “She was so pretty and she signed my autograph book. Ooh! And the Frozen ride today. That was so fun.”

“I loved the safari,” Melody says. “I got to see elephants and lions and hippos!”

“How about the petting zoo?” Harry reminds her, recalling how his tender-hearted daughter loved cooing over every animal.

“Yeah!” she agrees. “Instead of getting another dog, we should get a goat.”

“Hm,” Harry makes a face. “How about instead I get you a stuffed animal goat for your birthday?”

Melody giggles and agrees.

“My favorite part was Space Mountain,” Jayne decides, surprising no one. “I wish you could have ridden it, Papa.” She looks up at him with wide, pitiful eyes and Harry’s heart clenches.

“Me too, babe.” His hand instinctively falls to his waist, but it only lingers there a moment before he reaches for Jayne’s hand. “Good thing you were brave enough for both of us.”

Denton is unable to share his favorite part of the trip, but from his happy baby giggles when Harry bounces him in his arms, Harry thinks his son’s favorite part was having so much of his parents’ and grandparents’ attention.

The fireworks show starts with a bang, and the kids watch in amazement as the colors burst in the air.

Harry spends more time watching them than he does the show, smiling at their wide eyes and gaping mouths. Their reactions are so innocent and genuine, pure joy and fascination on their faces. Harry feels a pang in his heart as he watches his kids, wishing not for the first time in his life that they could stay little forever. His eldest will be eight years old soon, Melody and Ethan are already incredibly independent characters, and Denton has been walking with more and more confidence.

His hand settles on his tummy, cupping the non-existent bump. He has another baby coming – another sweet baby to love and to care for and to watch grow up. They’ll probably wait a few months to tell the kids about the new baby, but Harry knows they’ll be thrilled by the news. If there’s one thing the Tomlinson-Styles family does not lack, it’s love for one another.

And as Harry gazes down at his kids, holding hands as they watch the show, he can see how much they love one another. Each one of them has so much love in their heart for their grandparents, their siblings, and their parents. They love with the innocence and intensity that only children can.

And Harry has Louis – his wonderful, perfect husband who helped him plan this trip to Disney to make his kids the happiest they’ve ever been. Louis is his partner in everything, and as Harry turns to watch Louis, his profile sharp in the light of the fireworks, Harry knows that he falls more in love with Louis every day.

Louis turns to Harry, feeling his gaze, and gives Harry a smile.

Harry smiles, unable to resist as he leans in to give Louis a kiss. They linger against one another when the kiss breaks, breath mingling, before they lean away.

“I love you,” Harry mouths, music too loud to properly carry his words without shouting.

Louis grins, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I love you, too,” he mouths back.

Harry turns back to the fireworks show, Denton cradled in his arms. Surrounded by family with a brilliant fireworks display above him, Harry is in awe of how wonderful his life is.

They may be in the happiest place on earth, but Harry knows it’s his family, not Disney World, that makes him the happiest man on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! xx 
> 
> Tumblr: [casuallyhl](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/post/163987912078/title-magic-everywhere-we-go-author-casuallyhl)
> 
> Important note: I took a lot of liberties with pregnancy in this fic. This is not a guide to rides pregnant people should or should not ride at Disney, because Harry goes on some rides that he shouldn’t because it was better for the plot (baby will be okay – I promise). Also, don’t go into a hot tub when you’re in the early stages of pregnancy. In this verse, hot tubs cannot harm babies, but that is not the case in real life! So please don't do it! If you are pregnant and going to Disney, I found [this site](http://www.buildabettermousetrip.com/pregnant-at-disney-world/) helpful.


End file.
